The Hottest girl in school
by firefox23
Summary: Tsukune Aono always dreamed of being with tht hottest girl in school Moka Akashiya until now
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 One morning in youkai academy Tsukune woke up and went to wash his face then got dressed for school. Tsukune walks down the trail to the school and the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. She had silver hair going all the way down to her back and her scarlet eyes glowing. While she walks the trail she says to himself ( Moka Akashiya the most hottest girl in school). Then his moment get interuppted by his inner self talking through the Rosario ( You got googly eyes for that girl Moka Akashiya right you know you will never get her, plus you got a harem on your back 24/7 so stop dreaming) Shut up said Tsukune. ( okay be my guest try to go out with her ask her or are you a wuss?) Im not a wuss! yelled Tsukune in a mad mood. (Okay then ask her if you don't im going to call you a wuss until you ask her) Don't you think it's a little to late for that? (why? said inner tsukune) Because she is already at class. (oh) After Tsukune's little talk with his inner self Tsukune went to class after math class they went to music class. That day everyone had to sing their favorite song. Then tsukune's inner self started yelling ( yo Moka Akashiya is in this class) Really? said Tsukune then he saw her sitting right next to his seat . Holy crap and she's sitting next to me too score! Said mumbulling under his breath when he sat down she was sitting in someone elses seat Kurumu Kuruno's seat when kurumu came she said what are you doing in my seat next to my Tsukune?! ( damn it ! why did that whore have to come to school!) Moka got up and said ,you weren't here so I sat in your seat. Kurumu threw a death stare at moka. Moka had a plan that would upset her then moka went and sat in tsukune lap while moka just sat there on his lap he was blushing like crazy. Then kurumu pushes moka off his lap then sat on him tsukune's blush turned to as dull as a blackboard. See he likes me he is mine so keep off of him! Moka was know ticked off. What makes you think he's yours she pushes kurumu off his lap sits on him the kisses him. When she kissed him she felt more than just prove a point she felt like she was in love with him the kiss keep going until the teacher told them to break it up but they keep going then they stopped. Moka stares at him and Tsukune is as red as a tomato lets talk after class tsukune nods as moka stayed his lap until he had to sing he was about to sing OMG (By usher and William) _[Will. :]_  
Oh my gosh  
Baby let me...  
I did it again, so I'm gone let the beat drop  
Oh my

_[Chorus:]_  
Baby let me love you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love  
I found you finally, you make me want to say  
Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ohh my gosh

You make me want to say

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

_[Verse 1:]_  
I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor  
She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low  
Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight  
This was something special; this was just like dynamite  
Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow  
Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow  
Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style  
Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,  
Ooh (oooh) she got it allll  
Sexy from her head to toe  
And I want it all, it all, it all

_[Chorus:]_  
Baby let me love you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love  
I found you finally, you make me want to say  
Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ohh my gosh

You make me want to say _[repeat 2x]_  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

_[Will. :]_  
Feel so hard for honey out of all the girls up in this club  
This one got me whipped, just off one look, yep I fell in love  
This one something special, this one just like dynamite  
You're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're out of sight  
Fell in love with honey like my, oh my  
Honey looking wonderful; fly, so fly  
Honey like a supermodel; my, oh my  
Baby how you do that, make a grown man cry?  
Ooh (oooh) baby, you got it alll  
Sexy from her head to the toe  
And I want it all, it all, it all

_[Chorus:]_  
So, honey let me love you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break it down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love I found you finallyy,  
You make me want to say..  
Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh My Gosh!

Oh my gosh  
Oh my  
Oh my  
Oh, oh my gosh

_[Will. :]_  
Oh myy gosh  
I did it again  
So I'm gone let the beat drop

_[Usher:]_  
Oh, oh, oh myy  
Oh, oh, oh my, my, my, my, my, my  
Ooh my gosh _[x3]_

When he was done class was done now time to see moka he says as he walks down the hall not knowing kurumu is follow him and so is his harem


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the encounter okay so we left of at music class where Tsukune and Moka kissed. Now on with the show! As Tsukune made it to the schools outdoor backyard he saw Moka. He hides behind a wall. Tsukune pops his collar cracks his neck a bit and breaths twice. ("Hey" inner Tsukune says interrupting him "dude com down") "Okay ". A Tsukune walk into the yard see's okay on the ground bloody. He runs up to her "Moka what happened?!"In

the back ground he sees Kurumu and his harem. What did you do you BITCH! Oh Tsukune I don't think it's nice to say that to your girlfriend" said kurumu. You are not my girlfriend you fielding succubus bitch! Tsukune snaps off his Rosario and runs toward them lots of dust appear Tsukune comes out of it dashing toward kurumu and the harem with his aura surrounding him. Next he disappears kurumu and his harem looks everywhere he appears on top of them launches a drop kick on them Kurumu escapes but the harem gets hit. Next Tsukune zips to Moka and teleported out of there to the nurse's office. The next day Moka

woke up to Tsukune sleeping on the side of her bed. "I wonder" Moka flicks his in the back of his head he jumped up cautious. Then he directs his attention to Moka. "Yes" Moka jumps. "What is wrong with you?" Tsukune says. "I would like to talk with the other you" said Moka." But why" says inner

Tsukune. Moka glares at him he glares back even more horrifying. "Whoa never knew somebody could overtake me like that" says Moka. Inner Tsukune sighs and puts the Rosario back on. Tsukune returns to normal and asks moka a question. "Moka what did you want to talk about?" "I wanted to ask to go out with me if that's ok?" moka says. (Say yes

dude! Says inner tsukune) "yes I will but only on one occasion … no sex on Fridays "tsukune said. " Damn it!" yelled moka. "So what about now "asked moka perversely. "Okay but I make the rules" said tsukune. He locks the door. They start with a light kiss then jump on each other. Tsukune takes his so doe's moka. Next Moka unbuttons Tsukune pants he takes off her bra. They breathe for air then explore each other's mouth. Next he started to slide his hand to her underwear slips his and her underwear off. Now equally naked, Tsukune starts to go in and out faster each time "oh tsukune! As Moka screams in pleasure Tsukune keeps on going until he reaches his c! #m%& "moka im going to... Tsukune says" it's okay does it" Moka says. When their finish they lay down on the hospital bed out of breath

(Outside the nurses office) why did he have sex with her he needs some like me. Not no sex hogging bitch!

okay so that was chapter 2 hope you liked it and sorry if you think its short. Anyway im going to start a new one called Hell zero moka tsukune fanfic


End file.
